Haunted by Herobrine
by Mayanmoustache
Summary: Aroura wishes Herobrine would just leave her alone, stop babbling in her head. He wants her to join his army. He would never admit it, but they would be sure to win the upcoming war with her on their side. Aroura can't decide which side to choose, especially since her decision will affect all of Minecraftia. Whose side will she choose? Sorry if it sucks. Rated T for Herobrine.
1. The Beginning

Prologue: He was having a nice time playing with this one, she was holding up so well against his mental assault. But he

_would _

eventually get to her. In time, she

_would _

crack. He would never admit it, but it would be best to have her if he was going to take over Minecraftia. He

_would _

crack her, and it would be

_soon._

Chapter 1: She kept hearing his voice in her head, in her dreams, everywhere. She couldn't concentrate, so she was failing every single class at Creepercraft Junior High, except that one where they learned about Herobrine and his mobs and stuff like that. Well, she wasn't failing magic... it was her second-best subject. Here's a copy of the schedule, by the way-

7:45-8:30 Crafting 101

8:35-9:40 Magic

9:45-10:30 Gym, combat practice

10:35-11:40 Herobrine and Hostile Mobs

11:45-12:30 History of famous Minecraft Figures

12:35-1:40 survivial skills

1:45-2:30 villagers and other passive mobs

2:35-2:40 pack-up and dismissal

By the time it was 2:40, she was exhausted. She couldn't wait to get home and have a lovely little chat with the voice in her head( Herobrine). She'd learned enough from her classes to recognize the voice as Herobrine's. Speaking of which...

_Kill them. Kill them all..._ Herobrine's raspy voice said. _Avenge me._

" I'm not gonna kill anyone, Herobrine." Aroura said.

_At least torture someone._

" No."

_Not even a little bit?_

_ " No."_

_ Why not?_

" Because I'm not you. I don't,have never and never will torture or kill someone. I know you think the players are evil greedy power-hungry cat-brainwashing losers, and I do too, but killing and torturing and terrifying them isn't the answer."

_You're no fun._ Herobrine whined. Aroura could imagine his face, sticking out his toungue and crossing his arms like a little kid.

" I know that the players are losers, but I believe in reasoning with them so that they stop killing our mobs, building structures in the middle of our land, etc. Now, stop trying to convince me that they deserve to be killed and leave me alone." Aroura said, abruptly ending the conversation, as she had just arrived at her house in the local Aether village. Unfortunately, the village was inside Herobrine's Valley, which made his voice louder and harder to ignore.

She entered her house and fed her baby enderdragon, who had followed her home after that class field trip to the end. Here's the picture of it hatching after the egg had floated after her for a week. She had named it Endie. A chicken freaked out when Endie hatched. It had a chicken heart attack.

Aroura had taught the baby enderdragon how to fly, she was part enderdragon ( long story) and Endie had learned everything she had to teach him in the first three hours of makeshift dragon flight school.

Endie was no longer a baby, more like a 12-year-old in dragon years.

Aroura cuddled Endie and plopped down on her couch and clicked on the TV. She watched _The Creeper Chronicles _and by then, it was time for her and Endie to go to sleep. Herobrine told her so.

_Aroura, time for bed. You'll need your rest if you're gonna join my army tomorrow. It is a long, hard initiation and-_

Aroura cut him off. " I never said I would join your army, even if I am more or less on your side." That ended the conversation, and Aroura headed to her room to get some sleep.

Chapter 2: That night, Aroura dreamt of the players. She guessed it was Herobrines reminder of how evil they are and all that stuff. She saw visions of Steve pulling a bloody sword out of a zombie in the middle of the night. She saw him feeding an ocelot fish over and over until it turned into a brainwashed cat, and then him naming it "Dagger" Seriously, _who does that?_ She saw him turning the warrior-like wolves into his minions, forcing them to fight his battles and get wounded or even die in the process. She saw several players plunging their swords into a crippled enderdragon. Poor thing. Then she woke up.

Players really were cruel. She could see Herobrine's reasoning. The players killed, so they deserved to be Herobrine was right.

Aroura couldn't make up her mind. The players were greedy killers, but Herobrine's philosophy made him not much better than them. Maybe some sword practice would clear her head. She picked up her enchanted unbreakable Aether diamond sword and headed over to the combat arena. When she got there, she made a straw dummy and placed it on a stand of bone; so that it wouldn't fall and also to imitate the presence of a spine. She swung, her sword a blur in the torchless arena her movements dimly lit by the presence of the purple magic candles she had brought.


	2. Eniboreh

Finally, Aroura shredded the straw dummy into tiny pieces and walked home, stopping to chat with a creeper, whom she bid a good night. The living green explosive turned, it's generic frown morphing to smile at her for a second, before reverting back to a frown.

When she finally arrived at her giant diamond-and-BUDDER mansion, the voice immediately came back.

_Are you considering yet?_ The raspy voice of Herobrine sounded like it hurt the Nether God to speak. Of course, it actually did, considering what the players had done to him.

" Yes, Herobrine. I am considering siding with you against the players."

_I am glad to see that you picked the right choice. And, by the way, i prefer Eniboreh, but I will let it slide, since you decided to join me and all-_

" Wait. I never said I would side with you. I only informed you that I was considering it."

_Oh..._

_ This was harder than I thought. Her mind is seemingly unbreakable. I will have to try harder. Maybe I could get to her through her family... But only as a last resort. Before, I will try my other methods of persuasion... Like forcing her to realize the reality of players. Maybe I should convince her to compete in the Hunger games next week..._


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Thank you, readers, for 10 views already. What should I call you guys? Okay, let's do, like, one of those poll thingies? Here are the choices:**

** - Royals**

** -Rulers**

** -Readers**

** -Peeps**

** -People**

** -mini Herobrines**

**Are those good choices? Plz vote in the reviews!**

_Hey, Aroura. Maybe you should join the Hunger Games next week. It'll be fun, and I always enjoyed a good Hunger Games. Lots of blood. And if you lose you'll just respawn._

Aroura raised an eyebrow. Why was Herobrine, Eniboreh, whatever, trying to convince her into the Hunger Games? It all seemed fishy to her. We'll, he did have a point: she had nothing to lose. She decided to enter. He was right, it wasn't really possible to lose anything but her stuff. She grabbed a leather jacket, slipping it over her dark skin. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on, covering up her neon violet eyes, which most players found scary rather than special. After gathering a diamond sword, two daggers, an enchanted bow, and a quiver full with several stacks of arrows, she tugged on her favorite pair of combat boots and started out the door, her loyal (and immortal) wolf, Ancelot, following close behind.

On the way, she tied her black hair into a ponytail and slipped several enderdragon spawn eggs into a pouch, then stuffed the said pouch in her pocket.

She strode up to the front desk at the Hunger Games Headquarters.

" I would like to sign up for the next Hunger games, please." She said to the receptionist.

" Okay. Just sign here and proceed to the elevator." Said the receptionist, who seemed to be a bit more than bored of her job. Aroura did as was said, and the elevator raised her to the center. She dashed into the woods, scrambling up the nearest tree. Carefully aiming her bow for the dogpile of players, she loosed an arrow, and a death message flared in the corner of her vision, followed by a cannon shot.

_Zombiedude was shot by Aroura Aetheris_

this was going to be a long Hunger Games.

**Okay, so Aroura has killed Zombiedude about ten seconds after the hunger games started, and yes, it will be a very, very, long Hunger Games.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Warning: extreme boredom ahead! I'm kidding! Maybe...Well, I hope it's not boring... Anyways, on with the story!**

Aurora was surprisingly good at The Hunger Games, but there were times when she found herself in a difficult situation. This definitely qualified as a difficult situation. A group of five players had cornered her in a ravine and had each of their five weapons pointed at her. She would have to ask for Herobrine's help, but he would no doubt ask for something in return. Whatever he asked, she would have to give in exchange for his advice, but she didn't have much choice.

_**Herobrine, I need your** **help,**_Aurora thought.

_What do you need?_

**_I'm cornered in the Hunger Games. _**

_Okay, but you have to join my army. _

**_Fine, just give the advice!_**

_Okay, okay, sheesh. It's simple, just distract them by taking off your sunglasses and then spawn an Enderdragon to fly you away. You did bring the eggs, right?_

**_Of course I brought the eggs. Okay, but if it doesn't work, I won't join your army._**

Aurora stuffed her hand into her pocket, grasping an egg and simultaneously yanking off her sunglasses. The five who had cornered her screamed and recoiled in horror, screaming "Creature of the End! Creature of the End!". Aurora cracked the egg and hopped on the back of the spawned Enderdragon, flying away with a sigh of relief. And then, she remembered what she had promised, a look of shock and disbelief spread across her face. No. No. No. No.

_**I'll join your**_** army.**

what had she done?

**Dun-dun-dun! Aroura just joined Herobrine's army! What will result in this decision? Who else is in his army? Who will win the Hunger games? And who will be in the player army? So many questions, and for some even I don't know the answers! But if you have guesses, include them in the reviews and I will probably include them in the story. I'm gonna try to update every day from now on. Please review so I know that this story doesn't (or does) suck. Bye!**

**minecraftcow77- thank you!**


	5. No turning back

**Thanks for 103 views already! You are the best readers ever! Please review, I only have one :).But I know you'll review if you're reading this-right? Please review! Oh, and nobody voted what I should call you guys, so I'm gonna call you guys 'mini Herobrines' until someone votes:) Later, mini Herobrines! On with the story! Long live King Herobrine! Also, long live fanfiction! On with the story!**

Aroura sighed. There was no turning back now. She had to join Herobrine's army. No turning back. No turning back. No turning back. No turning back. She had to. She had promised, and she never broke her promises. She absentmindedly stroked the enderdragon's soft spikes. What would she do?

_You're gonna win this Hunger Games and then you're gonna train for my army. Then, we overthrow the players and take over. Simple, right?_

**_Yeah, s-simple... Right?_**

_Yeah. Now, just win this Hunger Games. Then we can take over the world. Doesn't that sound fun?_

**_Well...kinda...I guess..._**

_Now, just win this thing already._

Aroura grabbed her bow out of her backpack and aimed an arrow at a player wandering through the woods. She loosed the arrow, and another death message flared in the corner of her vision. Another cannon shot rang in her ears. Only one person left. Her. She had won the Hunger games.

**Time skip (because I can)**

Aroura stood next to Ancelot in front of the gates labeled "Herobrine's army sign up here". Finally she would be able to meet the White-eyed one in person instead of just hearing his voice in her head.

"Hello, nice to finally see you in person," a raspy voice intoned from the shadows. Aroura looked to the source of the sound to see two glowing white eyes staring back at her.

" I'm here to sign up for your army, Herobrine." Aroura said.

"I prefer Enirboreh."

"Just sign me up and get this over with."

" That's the spirit-not. You need to be more enthusiastic about this. We're gonna get rid of the players once and for all and restore Minecraftia to the Paradise it once was. That's a good thing!"

"Let's do this, then"

Herobrine opened the gates. Aroura looked around, eager to see who else was in Herobrine's army. Her eyes widened as she saw a girl with red hair, amber eyes, tan skin, a t-shirt and jeans. Blazer.

"Bestie?" Aroura said."Blazer? I thought you were dead?!"

" Remember, there was a respawn machine."

"But I thought it was broken..."

" They fixed it at the very last second."

Aurora was so happy she ran up and tackled Blazer in a hug.

Training would be a lot easier with Blazer around.

**Aurora** **has finally found her long-lost best friend! What will happen next? What happened the day of Blazer's "death"? Why is Herobrine the way he is? please review! Bye for now, mini Herobrines! Long live fanfiction! **

** Peace out,**

** Mayanmoustache **


	6. Training

** This chapter is dedicated to Blackdragon41 for giving me the best advice in the history of the universe! I hope this chapter will be much longer than the others, since I am now following the advice. Also, I may not have time to update every day from now on, since I am working on writing longer chapters. I also have school and homework to deal with. Anyway, on with the story!**

Aroura's lungs burned, her limbs aching. Why did Herobrine make her and Blazer run so many laps? Probably because they were the most powerful, but still, shouldn't everyone get the same amount of training? Her feet pounded on the pavement with heavy smacks from the too-thick rubber soles of her too-hot sneakers. She panted heavily with every step, struggling to get enough air into her lungs. Finally crossing it,both she and Blazer collapsed over the finish line.

"Too...many...laps...need...break...and...water...now..." Blazer said in between deep breaths. Aroura knew that Blazer was at least as tired as herself, if not more so.

"Yeah...water...break...good...idea..." Aroura said, coughing from her dry throat.

"There's no time for a break. You have archery next," Herobrine said.

Both girls moaned. Aroura attempted to get up, but collapsed again. Blazer just lay there, not moving. It took a moment to realize that Blazer was snoring softly. She had fallen asleep. It made sense. Blazer was half Blaze, and she absorbed power and energy from heat and sunlight. Now she had to "recharge" her powers and she would be good as new. Fortunately, the track was made of black asphalt, which was often very warm, and the open top often had several beams of sunlight shining through.

Blazer was awake and completely energized in no time, although Aroura was still lying on the track, attempting to draw power from the universe. Come on... There had to be some extra energy somewhere... Then she found a large amount of extra energy in the dimension Glorkz on a faraway planet, but she was able to draw it back to her, and was soon bouncing off the walls. They were both ready for archery.

* * *

Blazer aimed her bow at the target, squinting at the tiny circle several blocks away. How was she supposed to hit that? She could barely even _see _the tiny red dot, much less hit it with an arrow from several blocks away?

_Here goes nothing,_ Blazer thought to herself, pulling back the arrow, the brittle wood giving her splinters as it moved across her hand. She set the arrow on fire, using a tiny portion of her powers. She loosed the arrow, using the fire around it to guide it as close to its target as she could. The arrow hit right next to the bullseye circle, burning straight through the target and continuing for a couple blocks afterward, eventually planting itself firmly in the dirt.

"Hmm, I wonder if an arrow tree will grow there?" Blaze said, obviously joking.

* * *

Aurora aimed her arrow, fiercely squinting as she concentrated on the arrow meeting the center of the target. Both objects began to glow with bright violet auras, which pointed out the path at which the arrow would travel. She loosed the arrow, it traveling perfectly along the purple path before it pointed straight down and nosedived into the soil.

"Both of you need to learn how to control your powers when someone else is countering them," Herobrine said. He had obviously used his powers to stop the arrow before it reached the target.

"We'll, two can play that game," Aurora said. "Let's do this." She looked at Blazer in a way that said, _let's show him what we can do._ Blazer nodded.

They each aimed their arrows directly at the tiny red dots at the centers of the targets.

Blazer glowed softly with a red-orange hue of pure power. Her arrow burst into flames, her amber eyes narrowing. She loosed the arrow and felt Herobrine trying to force it into the dirt. She angled the arrow upwards, balancing between forces and pointing straight at the bullseye. It burned through the target, leaving a large singed hole where the bullseye used to be.

Aroura's sunset-colored aura flared to life around her, drawing energy from everything around her except Blazer and Herobrine. A glowing black force field enveloped the arrow, blocking any powers excepting her own. The force field changed color from black to sunset, ready to be shot. She loosed the arrow, using her gift, power over the fifth element, Aether, to retain the magical effect of the force field. Even if it wasn't very extravagant, the magic took a great deal of power, she purposely drained Blazer's cell phone battery to keep up the effort. The arrow finally punched through the bullseye before sinking into the side of a hill.

Aurora sighed. "Sorry, Blazer. I drained your cell phone."

"Seriously, Aurora? Again? Couldn't you find power anywhere else? I didn't bring my charger!" Blazer said.

"Its okay! I can bring it here!" She said, teleporting away, using the power she took from Herobrine's phone (hehe) to go to Blazer's house. She grabbed her charger and teleported back to the army base.

"Sorry, Hero. Drained your cell." Aurora said.

Herobrine growled at her, taking the tiny phone and checked the power level, scowling. He hadn't brought his charger, either.

Aurora handed the charger to Blazer, yawning. Everyone else had gone to their cabins ages ago.

Herobrine read her mind. "Fine, go get your rest."

Aurora and Blazer jogged to their cabins.

Aurora, panting heavily, practically fell into her bed and was instantly snoring loudly, exhausted from her first day of training.

Blazer, however, still feeling completely energized, ran around in her cabin, singing-

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves,_

_get on your nerves, _

_get on your nerves._

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves_

_and this is how it goes-_

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves,_

_get on your nerves, _

_get on your nerves._

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves_

_and this is how it goes-_

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves,_

_get on your nerves, _

_get on your nerves._

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves_

_and this is how it goes-_

Over and over and over again, only stopping when she started to hear birds tweeting outside her window. Had she sang all night? _Better get to sleep, _she thought. She lay down on her pillow, closing her eyes. Man, this was boring.

**Thank you, blackdragon41, without you, this chapter would be a lot shorter. Yay, my longest written piece ever, and it's only one chapter! 1,000 words+! Yay! More long ones to come! **


	7. Wonders

**sorry for the long wait, I'm kinda juggling two fanfics at once, so sorry for any long waits in between chapters. I also have school and homework to worry about, but probably this chapter will be out after school ends, so you can just ignore this entire sentence. Also, if you don't want a tiny spoiler, I recommend not reading the authors note at the you, mini Herobrines! Also, please review or I'll keep bugging you guys about it. Muahahahaha! Anyway, on with the story!**

Aurora's eyes fluttered open, the loud trumpeting of an out-of-tune bugle shaking her out of her deep sleep. Why did she have to wake up like this every morning? It would be better if Herobrine just ran around banging cymbals together. At least he could play cymbals in tune, but then again, she hadn't thought it would be possible to mess up playing a bugle, either. Maybe it was broken? She didn't know how the others who had joined before her could stand this. She wasn't used to 6 hours of sleep, normally she had 8-10 before she joined Herobrine's army.

...(took your advice, blackdragon41:)

Blazer popped out of her bed, completely energized. She had torn down the roof of her cabin and replaced it with glass, so that her powers could be fueled by the sunlight. She felt as if she had just had a ton of sugary candy, and was practically bouncing off the walls. She sprinted out the door towards the first training class of the day, not even minding to brush her tangled orange-red hair.

...

Aurora rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. How did Blazer wake up so energized? Aurora always woke up feeling like sleep _drained _her energy instead of replenished it. She groaned and sat up, she had to get up some time or another. Her black hair was probably a total mess. She grabbed her hairbrush and made her way over to the mirror, wincing at her reflection. She looked like a zombie; her hair was matted and tangled, and her skin had taken on a greenish tint from the lack of sleep. She used her powers to levitate the brush and run it through her tangled hair easily with little to no effort. She slipped her bare feet into a pair of black combat boots and dressed into a black T-shirt and the same color jeans, the uniform for Herobrine's army. Yawning, she laced up the boots and finished the final stroke of her brush through her hair. She realized that she must be almost late to her first training class. Aurora sprinted out the door.

...

The entire army stood yawning in front of him. He paced back and forth in front of them, wanting this to be as much like a real army, and not just a bunch of people with powers he had somehow gotten into one place. Each stood with their feet together and with one blocky hand up to their forehead as if wiping away nonexistent sweat. Saluting. Herobrine smirked at their patheticness. After all, they were human. Well, some of them were human. Most were mostly human but not completely, while a few we're half human, and one... was Aroura. Blazer was half human, half Blaze, and Aurora was...well, he didn't exactly know what she was. He had little to no information on her in his archives, his only knowledge of her origin and powers was that she was obviously extremely powerful and seemed to have a gift with controlling the fifth element, an extremely rare skill. He wondered what she was and where she came from, and where she had learned how to control her powers. Even when he had been in her mind, he couldn't look into her memories and knowledge like he could with others. It was almost like she was a... But no. That was impossible. Aurora couldn't be one...not possible...

...

She drew some power from the universe and was awake enough to stand up straight. That was her main energy source, after sleep, which she didn't have much of these days. She basically had to rely on extra energy in the universe. Ancelot stood beside her. Everybody had to bring all of their pets with them to training today. Something was going to be different about training today.

"Today," Herobrine said. "We will be doing battle stimulations." He grinned evilly. "But do not worry, the respawn point is very close to this base, it would only take about a day of walking to get back, in the very plausible situation in which you die. Today-" He waved his hand, and a large group of zombies, endermen, creepers, skeletons, and spiders spawned behind him. "You have to fight these." He grinned again. That smile of his...it creeped her out, to say the least.

"Aurora," Herobrine said, smiling again. "Come up here. Time to see what you can do, Aetheris."

Aurora walked up to the platform, her hands grasping her lucky enchanted diamond sword. She narrowed her eyes at the crowd of vicious monsters before her and drew some more power from the universe. The sword's violet aura flared the exact same color as her eyes, getting brighter by the second. She raised her sword and rushed screaming fearlessly into the monsters. She slashed and stabbed at the mobs, fired at them with her heavily enchanted bow with diamond-tipped poison arrows. She was extremely flexible, she even knocked down a line of zombies just by kicking the first one in the face, the zombie fell onto the one after it, creating a domino effect. She got two skeletons on either side of her and back flipped just as they fired, each arrow hit the other skeleton, and they took each other down. She created a shockwave that knocked all of the monsters to the ground, and even some of the army she was done, the dead bodies of several mobs lay on the ground around her.

...

She surprised him, to say the least. He thought that amount of mobs would overwhelm anyone. Except him. Nothing could overwhelm The White-eyed one. Nothing.

**Yay! Another chapter! Also, there's a reason the sword is lucky to her, but I'm not going to include it here, that would be a spoiler! So, you're just gonna have to wait. Yes, I am evil. I will accept OCs (I have no idea what that word means but I think its a character in a fanfiction who was thought up by someone other than the author?) if you want to submit any. Oh, and I have a teeny-tiny spoiler for you guys. You know how in chapter 3, when I described her with violet eyes and dark skin (in resemblance to the Ender Dragon) and with control over Aether, the fifth element- the universe(Which is mentioned in the End Poem). I'm not gonna say why (that would be a spoiler!), but if you have a guess, you can include it in the reviews. Thank you, mini Herobrine's!**

**With peace, love, and randomness,**

**Mayanmoustache**


	8. Odd little details

**YAY! SUMMER VACATION! I'm so excited! I'll have more time to type and will probably be posting longer chapters! Thank you to everybody who reviewed, u readers are awesome! Sorry for my lack of updates, my family's selling the house and we're moving (again). Also-**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Minecraft (though sometime I wish I do:) or Steve or Herobrine. Honestly, I don't know _who _owns Herobrine. Maybe Mojang, or The people that created the Herobrine Mods? Or maybe Herobrine owns himself...**

**Okay, enough with my blabbing. On with the story!**

Aurora stretched and stepped down from the slightly elevated wooden stage where she had fought the gigantic horde of monsters. Herobrine just stood there, gaping. She snickered at the sight, she had never seen that look on anyone's face before. The White-eyed one seemed to notice this, and quickly turned his expression blank.

Blazer, still wearing her pajamas, which were slightly smoking from her accidentally setting her bed aflame when she had a nightmare the last night, was next to fight the newly spawned monsters on the platform. She simply walked up, built a four-block-high pillar and blasted the mobs with fire. However, the Ghasts were immune and she was originally from the Nether, so she let the Nether mobs go, along with most of the blazes. She kept one Blaze as a pet, as it was a baby and couldn't survive in Minecraftia on its own.

Aurora had never seen a baby Blaze before. It's head was so big and it's body so tiny, it was so cute! However, if anyone except Blazer touched it, they would get badly burnt, so she stayed fairly away. She noticed that it only had two Blaze rods-would it get more as it grew up, or had some been smashed?

The next few people who fought the monsters failed epically. Two were killed by skeletons, and one was turned into a zombie. Aurora saw their souls fly towards the respawn point, which was about a day's walk away. She winced. It must've hurt to die. She didn't know, she had never died before.

...

After everyone in the army had fought the monsters, most had been overwhelmed, some had died and respawned, but only a handful succeeded in killing all the mobs. The ones in the handful were Aurora, some guy named Nick, and Blazer. Blazer didn't technically kill _all _the mobs, she let the Nether mobs go, but Herobrine accepted that since she had grown up with the mobs and couldn't kill them after all they had done for her, even though he took that as a weakness and wrote something on a piece of paper on his clipboard. Aurora snuck up behind him, ignoring Blazer's silent warning, and noticed a half-finished crossword puzzle on the clipboard, with a paper with their names and progress in the army under it. She hadn't known Herobrine was taking track of that...Then again, she hadn't known that he played crossword either.

In all the time she had been in the army, she had noticed odd little quirks about Herobrine, like the fact that he couldn't play the bugle, but insisted on waking up his army with the brass instrument every single day. Or the fact that he did crosswords. Or that every once in a while, he took a trip to the army's spa... She had actually seen him sneak in there once.

Or that he watched documentaries in his basement about Adolf Hitler, Herobrine seemed to idolize the ruthless dictator... maybe they had known each other? It was certainly possible, she had heard rumors that the White-eyed-one was thousands of years old.

Another quirk about The Nether King was that he wore reading glasses. Yes, reading glasses. Maybe having his eyes glow like that was bad for his vision? She had noticed them during a test he had given the recruits, which was to watch paint dry (he said it was for when waiting for a surprise attack "you have to be alert to your surroundings at all times", but Aurora suspected that he forgot to plan anything that day.), when Herobrine had pulled them out of his pocket along with a book titled 'Herobrine's origins'. As he read it she heard him murmur "Lies, all lies" several times. And oddest of all, he was scared of bunny rabbits. Herobrine was very, very weird.

* * *

Herobrine's superior hearing picked up the almost-silent sounds of Aurora's footsteps echoing on the grass. She was looking at his clipboard. He frowned at the crossword puzzle. How was he supposed to know how many blocks were in a mile? He flew everywhere! He never kept track of that kind of stuff! That was the only thing left blank on the crossword puzzle. On a regular day he would've checked his phone, but _someone_ (cough, cough, Aurora) had drained its power, and he'd left his redstone charger in the Nether.

* * *

Blazer silently warned Aurora not to sneak up on Herobrine, but her best friend was already tiptoeing behind him to see what was on his clipboard. The White-Eyed-One's ear twitched, he had obviously heard her coming, even though Blazer heard nothing from Aurora's feet.

_Just another typical day in Herobrine's army, _she thought. _When your best friend sneaks up behind the leader and just stands there. What is she thinking?_

* * *

Meanwhile, from the shadows of the forest, a player watched the legendary monster train an army of demigods, humans, and...others, to kill and not to be killed. The white-eyed legend's ways. The players _would _win the upcoming war. They were the good side, and good always won...right? At least that's what always happened in the tales he had heard of the white-eyed monster, god, whatever he was.. At the end of each tale, the large army of players won and defeated the great evil known as The White-Eyed-One, the Daemon of the Nether, The Creature of The Void, and the name he was most famous for-

Herobrine.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short, I wrote as much as I could and then I came up with a sort-of-cliffhanger. I think I'll reveal Aurora's origins in the next chapter or so... Yes, I am evil *laughs maniacally*. See? My evil laugh is red, at least that's what it looks like to me... I think I have synesthesia...**

**Peace, cupcakes, and fanfiction-**

**Mayanmoustache (::)**


	9. Injured

Hi,** mini Herobrines! Here's a new chapter! I may or may not reveal part of Aurora's origins in this chapter. **

Aurora yawned, stretching as she got out of her bed, her purple-and-black pajamas wrinkled from her tossing and turning. Aurora had a serious case of insomnia, which means that she had trouble falling and staying asleep. That was kind of a good thing, because sometimes, when she was sleeping, her powers acted up and stuff started flying around, or she sleepwalked, sometimes both. Once, she had fallen asleep in New York City and sleepwalked all the way to Suburban New York, with several random objects floating behind her.

Aurora slipped her feet into her Enderdragon slippers that roared every time she took a step. Today was a Saturday, the one day the recruits didn't have to train. She pulled a brush through her black-and-violet hair and dressed into a black concert t-shirt with two holes for her black wings, and a black leather jacket, with ripped black jeans and sneakers. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses, hiding her violet eyes. She slid her lucky diamond sword into it's scabbard, tucked two short daggers into hidden slots on the sides of her shoes. Just in case. Aurora had special holes on the backs of all her t-shirts for her wings, and she had to cut some into her jacket because she usually could make them vanish into thin air, but that took a large amount of energy.

Once she joined the army, she hadn't had to hide them anymore, since the army was filled with mob hybrids like her. But at the same time, none were like her. Well, except maybe that kid, Nick, who was a son of the wither. But even he was not like her. Aurora was the daughter of a boss mob and a goddess.

* * *

Blazer jolted up in bed, popping out as if she had slept in a toaster, and landed with her feet in her orange Nether slippers. They were warm and cozy, just like her home. Flamesies, the baby blaze, floated up to her with wide, soft amber eyes, just like Blazer's own. She smiled warmly at it, then played a short round of "peek-a-boo!" with it before the tiny fire mob fell asleep in its little bed of soulsand and netherrack, covering itself with the blanket.

* * *

Herobrine yawned, sat up, and picked up the morning newspaper. If you didn't look at the white eyes, he looked almost like a normal person. He picked up a pencil and found the crossword section. Was this _seriously_ the _only _thing he did in his free time. The White-Eyed One grabbed his reading glasses off the table next to his bed. He slipped them on and continued his crossword puzzle.

* * *

Aurora'a violet eyes glinted as she spread her large wings, flapping them and taking off into the sky. She loved the feeling of being weightless, and not chained to the ground. She loved the way her wings took her anywhere she wanted, and she loved to practice complicated aerial flying tricks. She flew back down to the ground, meeting Blazer, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure this is even _possible?_" Blazer asked.

"Let's find out," Aurora said, soaring into the air, focusing on the obsidian wall her best friend had set up specifically for this trick. She slipped on her spike gloves, the ones with the sharp, long diamond spikes at the knuckles. She flew backwards, ready to slam through the wall. She drank a potion of strength, just in case.

Aurora zoomed towards the blackish-purple wall that could only be broken by a diamond pickaxe. The almost-impossible aerial display seemed unfit to happen in the real world. But she had to try. She folded in her wings, twirling into a spiral and putting her fists out in front of her, as if she were about to punch the wall. The diamond spikes drilled through the stone, but not fast enough.

Not fast enough.

Not fast enough.

Not fast enough.

Aurora slammed into the wall, jagged obsidian spikes protruding from the almost-shattering impact. She cried out in pain as she heard a sickening snap, and unbearable pain throbbed through her right wing. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Are you sure this is even _possible?_" Blazer asked her best friend, a look of worry spreading across her face.

"Let's find out," Aurora answered. She took off, slipping on the gloves And drinking the potion of strength. She flew towards the wall, doing the aerial trick perfectly. For that one precious second, she actually thought Aurora would break through the wall. Until...

Aurora crashed against the wall, making a giant crater with spikes lining it from the impact, Blazer heard a sickening crack, and watched her best friend crumple to the ground, unconscious. No.

No.

No.

No...

Blazer pinched herself. It wasn't a nightmare. What was happening right now was real.

* * *

Herobrine was just finishing his crossword puzzle as Blazer shoved through the door, screaming and crying. Aurora lay limp in her arms, her wings just hanging there, the right one seemed to be bent at an unnatural angle. He took off his reading glasses and set down the crossword. It could wait. Now, he had bigger problems.

"Help!" Blazer said, panting heavily from running with the heavy girl in her arms.

Herobrine kneeled over her. "What happened?"

Blazer had been hoping he wouldn't ask. "Well, she was trying out an aerial stunt, the one with the obsidian wall, and her diamond spikes didn't break through fast enough. Something cracked, I don't know if it was the wall or one of her bones..."

The White-Eyed One squinted at Aurora. "She's got a badly twisted and broken wing, a concussion, and plenty scrapes, cuts, and bruises."

"How can you tell all that just by looking at her?" Blazer asked with wide amber eyes.

"I just can."

"is she going to be okay?"

"Let's find out," said Herobrine, ordering a few endermen to guard Aurora while they went and got some much-needed healing and regeneration potions.

**I know, I'm sorry I injured Aurora... I just didn't know what to write, and I saw _Maleficent_ today, so I thought, _Hey, what if her wings got hurt? _Sooo...yeah... And sorry I forgot to mention her wings before... :) Please review, I've only gotten, like, five, on this whole entire story... Please review!**

**Peace, Cupcakes, and Fanfiction-**

**Mayanmoustache (::)**


	10. Waking Up

**YAY! CHAPTER 10 ALREADY! Should I do something special? I think I'll do something special on the 15th chapter or something. On with the story!**

Aurora's neon violet eyes fluttered open. They were speckled with gold and black, as always. Her sunglasses were missing, and her vision was missing their regular dark tint. She was aware of a throbbing pain in her right wing, which was hanging off the bed she was in. Wait, why was she in a bed? The last thing she remembered was flying towards that wall, then she couldn't remember any further. Had she made it through the wall?

"She's up!" a voice said.

"Who's there?" she croaked. It sounded like she hadn't spoken for two months. Her question was met with silence. "Where am I?" she asked. Still, no answers. She was completely alone.

Blazer and Herobrine, along with half a dozen nurses, rushed into the room, each holding several healing potions.

"She's up!? Why didn't anybody tell us?" Blazer asked.

"More healing potions!" a nurse yelled.

A figure dressed in blue and gold robes walked into the room, carrying several health potions. "Okay, okay. Nurse, I'm only one wizard, I can only make one potion at a time," he said, shrugging his shoulders, dropping a potion in the process. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay, Merlin," said Blazer.

"Merlin? Like, the legendary wizard?" Aurora asked, her eyes widening.

"No, that was my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great...grandfather," said Merlin, counting on his fingers."I'm named after him."

"Oh, okay. Wait, did I break through the wall? Where am I?" Aurora asked.

"You didn't break through, but you came pretty close. You smashed against the wall, broke your wing, and got a concussion and you were scraped and bruised. You still, haven't healed, Aurora, and you were in a _coma. _For _two months._" Blazer said.

"Two months?! Okay, there is absolutely _no way _I slept that long." Suddenly, she remembered smashing into the wall, hearing that sickening crunch, then passing out. She winced at the memory.

"Oh, and have you ever noticed that your blood is a neon purple color with gold and black streaks running through it?" said Herobrine. "I believe you have some explaining to do, Aurora."

"Okay, so... Where should I start? Um, so, well... My parents are the Enderdragon and the goddess of the universe, Aetheris, whatever you call her these days, the King of the End and a goddess of the universe, and I was their kid. I wasn't suited to be raised in either the End or the Void, where my mother lived. I was sent to an orphanage in the Overworld when I was a baby, with a piece of paper that explained my origins taped to my forehead. They gave me the paper when I was seven. I ran away, since the only thing they did there was torture us. Unfortunately, the only exit was a portal to the Nether. I managed to survive there for a few weeks, and then I met Blazer. We were instantly best friends. She and her friends and family, the Blazes, helped me survive until another portal appeared. We came through it, promising to come back for visits. We were separated at one point, though, and I never saw her again until I joined this army," Aurora explained.

"Wait, your _mom _is _Aetheris? _I thought The Forgotten Goddess was dead!" Merlin said, eyes widened.

" Yeah...she's not...she faked her death for some reason, right after I was born."

"Whoa..."

"Here," Blazer said, dumping a healing potion into Auroras mouth. It was very sweet, but also sour, like one of those sour gummy worm candies. She swallowed. Her wing straightened, one of the cracks in the bone sealing, but there were many more breaks in it. But, fortunately, there were enough potions. Probably.

* * *

The player watched as the dragon-goddess hybrid smashed into the obsidian wall. Obsidian was one of the few things an enderdragon couldn't break. She was only half Enderdragon. But she was also half goddess, and should've been able to shatter the stone like glass. So the player had hidden a large slab of bedrock in the center of the wall, insuring that she wouldn't shatter it. A smile spread over his face as she smashed into it. Now, Herobrine would be stopped. Forever.

* * *

_**They will be at war soon. We need to stop this!**_

_No. Do not interfere. I want to see how this plays out. I need some entertainment besides just talking to you._

_**I do also, but I do not think we should wait and see. It will be a full-blown war.**_

_You know we cannot directly interfere in their lives, not even Herobrine's. Remember what happened when you tried to speak into his mind?_

**_Yes, but he was...different, an ex-god, as you would call him. He went insane, and I feel guilty to this very day. _**

_But not completely insane. You merely made him lose his... stability, as I would call it. But he's still addicted to those silly crossword puzzles._

**_Yeah. At least that hasn't changed. And he still wears his glasses. _**

_Some of the time. His vision isn't so good, the way his eyes glow like that. Like staring at the sun, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week._

**_Yes, the ex-god needs some sunglasses, I believe it would help. Probably block some of the light, I think wearing his glasses might make it worse, the lenses could be reflecting the light into his eyes. Sunglasses would block that. Should we mail him some perscription sunglasses?_**

_Yes, it would only help. _

**_I agree._**

**_Aetheris? How did you get back here? You were banished to the Void!_**

_How did you get back here?_

**_I can barely gather enough power to speak here. Please, be good to my daughter. She is injured, do not let the Void take her before she has fulfilled her destiny. Please, she is crucial to Minecraftia. I am almost out of energy, please take care of her-_**

Silence.

**I'll just end it there, the main chapter is, like, 1,016 words long, and this seemed like a good place to leave it. All my chapters are about 1,000 words long anyways. By then I'm just looking for a place that would be a cliffhanger, so...yeah. Please review! I still only have five on this whole entire story! If this chapter doesn't get at least one review, I'll keep reminding you. Just review, even if it's just random comments or just blabbing, I need da motivation! **

**Bye, mini Herobrines!**

**Peace, Cupcakes, and Fanfiction-**

**Mayanmoustache**


	11. Bedrock

**Hi, mini Herobrines! I AM NOT DEAD. My family finally moved and the new house had no wi-fi! I was finally able to type this up today when we had a brief visit to our old house, which still had wi-fi. the unknown voices at the end of chapter 10 were the same voices as in the end poem, in case you were wondering:) I added Aetheris, Aurora's mom, and lots of mysteriousness. Also, the song at the end of chapter 6 is not mine, it belongs to Credessia Cowell. If you want the details, you can PM me :). Oh, right, you're here to read the story! I'll just stop blabbing now****...**

Merlin narrowed his eyes in concentration, sprinkling some redstone powder into a potion of regeneration, the pinkish color darkening slightly. He grabbed a cork from a nearby shelf and carefully twisted it into the mouth of the bottle. The wizard placed the finished potion aside, sighing as he started another one. How had he gotten himself into this mess? Oh, right. Herobrine had threatened the lives of the people in his village...

* * *

Aurora gagged as another potion of regeneration was poured down her throat. It was pink, it even _tasted _like pink. And the dragon/goddess hybrid _despised _the color pink. She definitely preferred potions of health, because they didn't taste like sugar, sugar, and more sugar stuffed inside a dirty sock that had been left in a cardboard box with a moldy tuna sandwich. Nasty.

She slowly eased herself upright, grimacing at the white-hot spike of pain from her right wing. She took off the tiny clasp around her finger that connected to the heart monitor, wincing at the sight of the motionless red line running across the otherwise black screen. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, noticing that her left foot was in a splint. That would make it a little harder to walk... Aurora limped towards the door, eager to actually walk for the first time in a month. Maybe she would stop by the obsidian wall and see how close she had come to breaking it.

...

The dragon/goddess hybrid paced around the obsidian wall, examining every tiny crack in the rock. A tiny fleck of gray caught her eye, and she limped closer, noticing the wide network of cracks that spread from it like a spiderweb. Several jagged spikes of obsidian protruded around it. She reached up, feeling the spike with her hand. A small pain stung her palm, and she pulled it back, examining the cut that was leaking a warm liquid, neon purple with gold and black swirls dancing through it. Oh, she had just cut herself on the sharp rock. Aurora carefully plucked a small fragment of obsidian out of the cut. Wait a second... It was in fragments? The dragon/goddess hybrid knocked a fist on the rock, the area around it crumbling into a dark powder. What the...

* * *

Merlin picked up the potions, accidentaly dropping one in the process. The red liquid from the potion of healing spread out, and the wizard winced at how much it looked like blood. It was definitely going to leave a major stain on the spruce wood floorboards. He sighed, then carefully tiptoed around it, careful not to step on any broken glass. Leather boots would definitely not protect his feet, and he didn't exactly enjoy not being able to walk due to wounds on the bottoms of his feet.

An alert flashed on a tiny redstone device in his pocket, telling him that the heart monitor had flat-lined.

Oh no.

* * *

Aurora kept knocking her fist on the hard rock. It kept crumbling into fine powder, as if it had been held together by the same glue they used on post-it notes. Or...

Or magic.

Very, very, very _weak _magic.

But magic nonetheless.

As more powder fell away, a tiny splotch of gray, just like the one in the center, was revealed. What was that?

She kept knocking...

and knocking...

and knocking...

and knocking...

Until more gray was revealed. The dragon/goddess hybrid reached up and grabbed one of the obsidian spikes protruding from the center, wincing as more cuts appeared, but continuing to grip the sharp edge tightly. She pulled downwards, the obsidian that held it in place crumbling to powder. As she suspected, the rock that made up the spike was solid and not crumbling to dust. She stabbed the sharp spike into the stone, wishing she had brought her obsidian gauntlets to the army camp, or at least her diamond ones. The rock that the spike hit crumbled into more obsidian powder, eventually revealing the gray and black rock underneath.

The spike had revealed... bedrock.

Now she wished she had used gloves with obsidian spikes instead of diamond, since it could break bedrock. Such a small mistake could lead to such a huge injury... Aurora doubted she would be flying anytime soon.

The dragon/goddess hybrid limped urgently back towards the infirmary, eager to deliver the shocking news.

...

Blazer yawned, throwing the singed tennis ball against the stone wall, and it bounced back into her hand, bursting into flames once it touched her fingers, only to be thrown against the wall once again. The tiny redstone device in her pocket beeped loudly, and she pulled it out of her pocket, reading the large message, seeming cramped and out of place on the tiny screen._  
_

_Heart monitor in room 27 has flatlined._

The Blaze hybrid jumped out of the chair she had been sitting on, tipping it backwards from the abrupt movement. She raced towards the infirmary, her onyx metal boots leaving blazing fires wherever she stepped. Good thing the army cabins weren't flammable...

Right?

...

Aurora burst into the infirmary, her good wing folded to her back, with the broken one hanging limply, dragging behind the dragon/goddess hybrid on the cobblestone floor. "Hey, you guys gotta see this!" she shouted, waving her hand in a 'come here' motion towards the door. Blazer raced out of room 27, and tackle-hugged her best friend.

"I thought you had been kidnapped or something! What did you want to show us?"

Aurora raced out of the room, Blazer following close behind.

...

"What the... Is that _bedrock?,_" Blazer asked, her amber eyes widening as they caught sight of the gray and black stone.

"Yep," Aurora replied, nodding her head.

"How..."

"I have no idea."

"Who..."

"I have no idea."

"Why..."

"I have no idea."

"What..."

"I have no idea."

"Are you gonna say 'I have no idea' to everything I say?" Blazer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea.," Aurora replied, then suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious."

**Yay, I finally got this chapter finished! The next one will probably be up sometime next week, because that's when our new house gets wi-fi:)**

**Bye, mini Herobrines!**

**Peace, Cupcakes, And Fanfiction,**

**Mayanmoustache (::)**


	12. The Chapter You've all been waiting for

**Hi! I'm back from the loooonnnnnng week(s?) of no wifi. And then I got writers block on this story, so... Yeah. So... Here's another chapter of Haunted by Herobrine. I'm still going along with this with no plot whatsoever, so the end of this story could be very soon, or very far away, I don't know. What's going to happen is a mystery, even to me! **

Aurora sat up, slowly easing herself up onto her feet. She folded in her good wing, and tried flapping the other one. It still hurt slightly when she moved it, but it was almost healed. She smiled, slipping her feet into her bunny slippers. The dragon/goddess hybrid yawned, stretching, and walked over to the window. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. The sun seemed like it had chased away the clouds, reigning over the beautiful blue sky.

But weather in Minecraftia often changed rapidly and unpredictably.

Aurora sighed, looking up at the sky. Beyond it was The Void. One day...

That one day was next week.

Her fifteenth birthday.

the day her past would catch up with her.

The day she would have to leave this world.

Forever.

When she had found that note at the orphanage, there had been a part that she had never really shared with anyone...

_But I am sorry, Aurora. There are actually several dimensions in this universe, and many, many, universes. The Overworld, the Nether, the End, the Aether, and several others. And I have to manage them all, from the first dimension there ever was;The Void. But one day, I will need you to help me. One day, you will need to join me in the Void. Again, I am terribly sorry to do this, but without an Aether goddess, the universes and dimensions will fall into disarray. Love you!_

_Signed,_

_Mom_

Aurora stared up at the sun, but with her vision being blurred with tears, it looked more like a giant blob of yellow paint that had been dropped onto a blue canvas. She tucked the note into her backpack, patting the pocket where she kept it.

_No. Don't cry. You know what water does to you, _she thought.

Suddenly, the clouds took on a dark hue and drops of water started pouring down. The dragon/goddess hybrid cried out in pain as a raindrop fell from the sky, burning her arm and leaving a throbbing red mark down the side. She looked back at the base, which was over fifty blocks away. She'd never make it on time...

Aurora scanned the land around her, and nobody was around...

With one last cautionary glance back at the forest of very wet trees, she muttered a few words. In a puff of Ender Particles, she was gone.

...

Aurora _poofed _into existence in her cabin, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and sat on her bed to bandage the burn mark trailing down her left arm.

Another injury?

Seriously?

She groaned, rolling her eyes, and grabbed the bandages from a chest next to her bed and slowly wrapped them around the wound.

...

Blazer sat next to the fire, staring at the metal rods slowly heating back up. They had gotten wet in the rain, and now she was patiently waiting for them to reheat.

The rods suddenly started glowing with the enchantment she had placed on them (fire aspect- what else?) she picked them up, softly tossing them up into the air and sighing in relief when they began to float around her again. The Blaze hybrid calmly breathed in the smoke, which smelled of sulfur and lava.

The smell would've reminded anybody else of a fire pit, of a place of death and destruction.

It would've reminded anybody else of The Nether.

But to Blazer, it smelled like her home.

Oh, great. Now she was homesick again.

Meh.

...

**Sorry if this was way too short, it's all I could come up with. I had major writers block, and it wouldn't go away. When it finally did, I posted something on my fictionpress account, but then the writers block came back. *lame excuse over***

**Peace, Cake*, And Fanfiction,**

**Mayan(::)**

***THE CAKE IS A LIE!**


End file.
